Problem: Jessica did 3 fewer sit-ups than William at night. William did 56 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Jessica do?
Answer: William did 56 sit-ups, and Jessica did 3 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $56 - 3$ sit-ups. He did $56 - 3 = 53$ sit-ups.